Suspicious Men Suspicious Women
by SlightlyGayPirate
Summary: Detective Gerard Jameson goes on a hunt trying to find the murderer of a victim. -FOR A SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT-


**A.N: Okie Doke. Its been a while since I wrote anything. :/ I'll try to update some more soon. I make no promises! It's my last year of school + my most stressful term = hardly any time to write anything. Considering all year I've written basically nothing. **

**Also this is my school assignment for English due on Friday. If you read it, feel free to review. I might write a chapter for something else before I start on chapter one of a novel me and my best friend Alice are planning on writing (: Sorry Akay, you come 2****nd**** to my authoring xD anyway enjoy.**

Time? 11:42pm. Date? 17th September 2010. I had been pursuing this sicko for weeks' he would leave clues and evidence then disappeared. He had murdered some guy by mutilating the victim's body. The police force was getting angry at me. Claimed I was all talk, no action, but I was going to deliver.

"Not again…" I groused to myself as the footsteps I had been following could no longer be heard. A cream coloured manila folder was lying in the middle of the path. Reaching down to pick it up, I heard the footsteps behind me and then fade once more.

Back at my apartment, the clock on the wall behind me read 12:29am as I perused the contents of the manila folder. Photographs of the man I was following, Victor Frankenstein, made me question who I had been chasing. "Who carries around a manila folder full of photographs of himself?" I asked aloud. I cracked open my portmanteau and placed the manila folder into the compartment with all the other evidence I had gathered. A quick glance into the compartment and I could see strands of hair in evidence bags, written documents about various locations and phone numbers, a few clothing articles and a woman's charm bracelet.

I closed the portmanteau and sighed deeply. This was the toughest case I'd ever had to crack. None of the evidence made sense. The hair strands belonged to my suspect, Frankenstein. It was one of his long, curly jet black strands. The woman's charm bracelet was pure gold with some dinky feminine charms like a high heel and an entirely gold lipstick container charm. The written evidence of locations and phone numbers was yellowed, ripped and coffee stained; most of the numbers were barely visible, however I had been going to these locations to see if I could find Frankenstein, but usually ended up with more evidence, i.e. more pages.

Frankenstein didn't look like a killer. He was 23 years old, tall and except for the constant worried look he wore on his face, he was quite handsome. His eyes were a shade of baby blue that shone in the light. Sometimes he was confused for the Australian tap dancer, Adam Garcia.

Despite not being able to get the evidence to match, Frankenstein oozed mystery. I had tried to question him once, which only resulted in him running off in fear. Pursuing him would have been pointless at that stage in the investigation, however him running only made him appear more guilty.

I had also seen him at some of the locations I was finding evidence at or at least somewhere close by. The latest edition to the evidence, the manila folder of photographs of him, made the other evidence more confusing. After a bit of relaxing, I decided to go over the events of the night. The footsteps I had heard sounded like the footsteps of a woman rather than a man.

BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! My mobile beside me flashed. I had dozed off at my desk trying to solve this mystery. Slowly I was beginning to believe that I was following the wrong guy; or woman. Sitting at my desk, I slid the evidence over my table to try and get some sort of lead on the new unknown suspect. My dull green eyes gazed over the evidence with the dates and places on it.

My hairy left hand rubbed the dark scruff on my chin as my right hand reached for the letter. I skimmed down to the date marked "18 September 2010." The short passage for the date read:

"Harvey's Mart Alley-Way 7:05pm"

I now had my lead for the night.

Parking my Nissan Sunny across the road from the alley-way, the clock on the dash illuminated the numbers "7:03pm." Keeping an eye on the clock and the alley-way, at 7:05pm sharp, a heavily built woman with a crazed expression on her pale face appeared, furtively looking around. Her dark brown curls hung loosely down her back. As she swivelled around on her heels and faced my car, I sank back into my chair to hopefully make sure she didn't notice me. While she continued to peer towards the car, beads of sweat dripped off my brow, and the moonlight shone in her glittering pale blue eyes.

Eventually she turned away and snuck into the alley-way. I quietly slid my average body out of the car. At the entrance of the Alley-way, I squinted into the darkness and lifted my shaky right hand onto my gun as a comfort motive. Standing in the shadows at the entrance of the alley-way, I pulled the gun from the holster and checked I had bullets. Once I was ready, I tiptoed past the leaky pipes, until I heard two people arguing at a back door. The suspicious woman was arguing with a man who looked vaguely familiar. "What do you mean you think he's onto you?" the man exclaimed.

"I saw his car at the entrance of the alley-way as I came down here," the woman replied hurriedly. I tried to creep forward to hear more, but stood on a garbage bin lid, making a crash and sending the rats running. Both of them turned and looked in my direction as I hid, feeling my heart thumping against my ribs. "I better go," she whispered before cautiously trying to leave the alley-way.

As the woman walked past, I followed until the entrance. She turned around and spotted me. At the sight of me, she turned and ran down the street at full speed, with me following. Eventually I caught up and arrested her. "I did it! I murdered him! I, Louisa Shwammel, killed him!" she screeched all the way back to my vehicle. Once I had her placed in and I had seated myself in the front seat, I continued to drive down the road with her distracting me. As I tried to release her grip on my collar, I swerved the car and crashed into a tall oak tree.


End file.
